A Speck of White Amoung Black
by Mama Bunny
Summary: Twilight Xover. Don't like, don't read. Carlisle falls for an emerald-eyed little boy who just been abandoned. The thing is, he has the same eyes as Edward did when he was human. MY FIRST TWILIGHT FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the OCs. Everything else belongs to the amazing JKR and SM.**

"Dr. Cullen?" Carlisle Cullen turned around, one of his coworkers called him. "We have a problem. The usual driver for Child Services called in sick and we need you to take this kid downtown."

"Sure." He said, taking hold of him. The child was sleeping and had messy black hair on his head. A curious shaped scar adorned his forehead.

Carlisle carefully buckled the sleeping child into the car seat in the back of his car. Maybe not so carefully as the sleeping child began to stir and he froze as he awoke. Butterscotch eyes met bright emerald and he gasped. They were the exact same eyes that he'd seen before, on the human Edward, decades ago.

"Hello." He said softly, finishing strapping him in. He used his "doctor" voice as to not frighten the small baby. "I'm Doctor Cullen. I'm going to take you to a place were you can find a new mommy and daddy." He continued talking, fully aware that the fifteen year old child didn't understand a word he said.

"Vampire." Carlisle froze, hands gripping the steering wheel. Turning his head to the curious green eyes, he smiled.

"What did you say little one?"

"Vampire." He said simply, blinking, head cocked cutely to the side. Carlisle laughed.

"Silly little one, vampires aren't real. Who told you that?"

The child was stubborn. "My mummy said vampires are sparkly. You sparkle."

Carlisle looked to the sky. It was a dull, gray, cloudy day. No sun at all. How had he known he was "sparkly"?

"Are you afraid of vampires, little one?" He asked as he got unto the highway.

In the rearview mirror, he saw the child shake his head. "No." he said simply. "Dr. Cullen?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you a bad vampire?" he asked. "Do you eat humans?" Carlisle blinked. This couldn't be an ordinary child.

"I drink animals, little one." He said softly.

"Then you're a nice vampire. I like you." He said, as if he made up his mind about something. He yawned.

"Sleep little one." He said. "We have a long time before we get there."

X X X X X X

"Thank you so much Carlisle. " Dr. Emma Sage said, taking the wide-eyed child from his arms.

"No problem Emma." He said, shaking her hand. She used to work at the hospital but got transferred as a nurse at Downtown London Child Services. He liked her because she was the only nurse who didn't lust after him; she was living happily with her girlfriend somewhere in the suburbs.

"Oh aren't you a sweetie." She cooed. Carlisle bit back a laugh; apparently _she_ didn't see the green-eyed glare he was giving her. "What happened to him?"

"The nurse said that some lady dropped him at the hospital. His parents are dead and she is his aunt. She couldn't deal with taking care of two boys so close in age." Carlisle said in his musical voice. Emma thanked him again and he turned to leave when the child called out to him.

"Dr. Cullen." Emma gasped as he struggled in his grip and put him down. Carlisle bent down, used to him talking.

"Yes, little one?"

"Stay. I want to stay with you. You will not hurt me." He said in a quiet voice, green eyes looking up at him. The tiny boy's eyebrows furrowed. "Please?"

Carlisle frowned. "Little one, you'll find a new mommy and daddy here. You stay, for me?"

The emerald eyes looked dejected. Carlisle looked away, unable to look into his face.

"Yes sir." He said softly. Carlisle ruffled the raven hair and left.

Six Months Later

"You cheated!" Emmet growled, throwing down the controller.

"You can't prove it." Jasper responded smugly, arms around Alice. Emmet growled again. Suddenly, Alice stiffened in his embrace and stared blankly ahead. Two seconds later, shaking out of the trace she threw back her head.

"Carlisle!" She yelled up the stairs. Everyone winced.

"Did you have to yell?" Carlisle asked, amused, as he came gracefully down the stairs.

Alice shrugged. "It's fun. Phone for you." She looked excited for some reason.

The phone rang. Carlisle let it ring two times before picking up. "Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Hello, Carlisle, its Emma Sage from Downtown London Child Services. Do you remember the little boy you dropped off here six months ago?"

How could he forget? The bright, curious green eyes were etched into his memory now. He had wanted to know more about the child, but couldn't. It was best to let him find a family that wanted him. To let him find a family that didn't have a chance of hurting him.

"Yes. Is he alright? Has he found a family yet?" He was well aware that his family was listening in; how could they not?

"Not exactly." Emma said, worriedly. "He's such a sweet boy, but he would go to a family for a couple of days and they would return him. Scared out of their wits, I must say. They say things happen when he was there that hadn't happened before. Pets mysteriously dying, furniture rearranged, and then his last foster parents brought him home and couldn't find him for three days."

"Where was he?" He asked sharply. If someone had hurt him….Carlisle shook his head; where had that come from?

"They found him in the upper shelf of his closet." She said. "Many people are calling him a demon child." She suddenly sounded harsh. "People! Just because he a bit more _advanced_ for his age, that doesn't mean you can call him names and ostracize him. It's just so -," she growled suddenly.

"Calm down Miss Sage." Carlisle soothed his voice soft and gentle. "The human mind works in strange ways." He should know. "Although, I can hardly fathom why you would call me of all people about this situation."

She chuckled. "He sick, and this is the first time that I've every seen him act as a normal two year old. He's kicking and screaming and will absolutely not let any doctor near him except for 'Dr. Cullen' ."

Carlisle tried to ignore Alice bouncing around him in excitement, she obviously knew something. Edward had left somewhere and Emmett's eyes were once again glued to the game he was playing, Rosalie's feet in his lap as she read the newest _Seventeen_.

"What does he have?"

"The Flu." Emma said. He froze, hand gripping the phone hard. Slowly his fingers relaxed and he silently thanked Jasper. Edward had almost died of the Spanish Influenza. He tried not to think of those emerald eyes empty of life. For a kid his age, the flu could be deadly.

"I'll be there." He said.

X X X X X X

Carlisle walked into the agency and up to the front desk.

"Hello. I'm here to meet Dr. Sage. I'm Carlisle Cullen." The bored looking receptionist's eyes looked up and widened.

"Dr. Cullen!" Emma came out from double doors behind the desk. Carlisle smiled slightly as the receptionist shot her a dirty look. "I'm so glad you could make it. He's been throwing up for the last thirty minutes and won't come out of the bathroom."

Carlisle hurriedly followed Emma through the doors when the receptionist spoke up, "Are you talking about that demon child? Serves him right, the freak. Hope he dies and goes straight to-"

"I would advise you to keep your mouth shut, Miss Richardson, or you may find yourself facing the unemployment line again." Emma said in a hard voice and motioned for Carlisle to follow her.

"He's in there." She pointed to a door and knocked. "Honey, guess who's here? Dr. Cullen needs to check up on your flu, okay?" Nothing. "Hun?" She tried the doorknob. "Open this door now; I'm not kidding." Carlisle could see she was getting a bit anxious and removed her hand from the doorknob and turned it himself, the lock breaking.

"Sorry, my grips a bit hard." He muttered then opened the door. It was empty of emerald-eyed little boys.

**Author's Notes: Ahhh! I told myself I would wait until I finished my other stories before adding another. But I just **_**had**_** to post this. I like it. Plus I have a friend who threadtened to strangle me if I didn't post this soon. Hehe. Please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except OCs. Everything belongs to the amazing JKR and SM.**

Emma quickly went to the nearest phone. "Code White. Nurses and Care Staff, a child is missing." Emma looked almost as pale as Carlisle was.

Carlisle's eyes quickly scanned the room and his eyes found the problem. The bathroom had a small window that kept child molester's out, but doesn't keep little kids in. It was cracked a fraction of an inch.

"Carlisle!" Emma called after him. "Where are you going?"

"I think I know where he is!" He called over his shoulder, reaching the front doors and opening. He crossed the lawn to a tree outside the bathroom window. There the emerald-eyed child was, sleeping like a cat in a tree.

Carlisle let out a sigh of relief and looked around. No one was in the vicinity. He easily climbed the tree and scooped him up in his arms gently. The boy stirred and stared at him with those heart-breaking eyes.

"Dr. Cullen?" He asked softly.

Carlisle smiled; it was hard not to. "Why did you leave the Agency like that? You had Mrs. Sage worried." _And me._ He thought.

"Sorry." The boy murmured. "I'm just sleepy." He yawned. "My throat hurts too."

Carlisle laughed as he descended the tree and shifted him into a more comfortable position. "Of course, little one, that it hurts. You're sick and on top of that, you're sleeping in a tree outside in the cold." He frowned. "Why were you out here in the first place?"

"I was trying to find you." The small boy said softly. Carlisle's eyes widened. "I want to stay with you."

"You _know_ what my family and I are." He said quietly, sitting on a bench. He had a feeling that the boy didn't what to go back in there right now. "What's you name, little one?" He asked. Emma had told him that he was quiet around everyone; no one knew his name. Also, little kids his age were usually renamed when they find a family.

"Harry." He said and yawned again. "Harry Potter. And I don't care what your family is. I like you." He rubbed his eyes. Carlisle stood up with him and walked to the front doors again. By the time he got back to Emma, Harry was asleep again.

"You found him!" Emma said. "This is his room. Where was he?" She asked worriedly. Carlisle hesitated.

"The playground." He said. She sighed in relief, thinking something worse had happened. Carlisle set the sleeping two year old in his bed and pulled the covers up.

"He'll need plenty of fluids and just don't let him outside for a couple of days." Carlisle was saying a little later, after Harry had woken up and he gave him a check up.

Emma nodded as Harry pouted, the green eyes just too adorable. "Go ahead and put your shirt back on Harry. You can go play now." He nodded and did as he was told, but sending Carlisle a meaningful look as he left the room.

"Emma." Carlisle started then took a breath, to steady himself more than anything else. "Emma, we've been friends for almost a year now right?" She nodded. "What are the requirements for adoption?" He asked slowly.

Emma stared at him before a grin appeared on her face. "Oh I _knew_ it would be you! Every time you look at him; I just _knew_ it!" She gushed, hugging him tightly.

"What's with girls and predicting the future?" He muttered. She just grinned.

Cullen Residence

Edward frowned as Alice bounced around the room. "What is the matter?"

She just grinned. She had been unusually excited every since a vision she had earlier. She looked at Rosalie and squealed again. She had told Rosalie her vision and both of them were eagerly waiting for Carlisle to come home. It was annoying him because both had blocked their minds. He tried Alice again.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song, cause you asked for one, cause you need one…_ He growled. Alice stuck her tongue out at him. Jasper and Emmett were out somewhere playing football and Esme was out shopping. Carlisle's tires screeched in the garage.

"Out vote's yes!" Rosalie and Alice said at the exact same time as Carlisle walked in the door. Edward heard him expel a nervous breath and his brow furrowed.

"I take it you had a vision?" Carlisle asked her. Alice nodded.

"Esme said yes too."

"Yes about _what_ exactly?" Edward said, tired of being out of the loop.

"Edward, do you remember that child I was checking up today?" Carlisle asked slowly.

"Yes..." Edward said and his eyes widened. He swept a lock of bronze hair back. "You can't be seriously considering _adopting_ that human." He said incredibly.

Rosalie was suddenly in his face; he blinked. She was scary.

"He's a boy, not a human." She said angrily. "And stop that Jasper!"

Jasper and Emmett had entered when they heard Carlisle come home. It seemed that Jasper had been trying to calm her down. Alice looked almost as scary as her right now.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle wants to have a family meeting about adopting a human child." Alice said like it was no big deal.

"Really? Awesome!"Emmett said. Rosalie smiled and Alice looked at Jasper.

"You won't hurt him." she said.

"Excuse me, but have you all went crazy?" Edward said. "This is unacceptable! What is the human going to do when he finds out we don't eat, sleep, or anything?"

"He knows." Carlisle said softly. Everyone looked at him; this was new news. "He knew the first day I met him."

"You _told_ him?" Edward asked exasperated.

"No." Carlisle said, looking out the window. "Esme's home." He said needlessly. "He figured it out himself. And I really don't think he's human. He's very uh, _advanced_, for his age." A light came into his eyes suddenly. He sped up the stairs and back make mere seconds with a thick book in his hands.

"What's that?" Jasper asked. He had read almost all of Carlisle's books in his extensive library, but he didn't know that one.

"His name, Potter..." Carlisle muttered. "I knew it was familiar." Esme came into the room and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Yes. " He muttered.

Alice stiffened and once again stared blankly ahead. "Oh, he's a-"

"Alice, let's me read it." Carlisle said gently. She pouted and listened anyway.

_Damita Potter ne Slytherin. Illegitimate blood adopted daughter of Lord Griffindor and Lord Slytherin. Married Andre Potter at age sixteen. Potter line still lives on. For more information, check out a newer version of Wizardry Genealogy._

"So he's a wizard?" Jasper asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Then that's even worse!" Edward said, continuing his losing battle. "Wizards hate us! He'll probably kill us at the sight, or, or-"

"Edward, do us all a favor and shut up." Alice said coolly. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Harry's coming to live with us and that's final."

Emmett shrugged. "I'm cool with it."

"So am I." Jasper said.

"Admit it Edward, you're curious." Rosalie taunted. He sighed. Yeah, he was curious. Ever since Carlisle came home that day and Edward saw those eyes in his mind, the same eyes that him, his mom, and his aunt had, he was curious.

"Fine." He growled, trying to make it seem like he wasn't interested in the boy.

Everyone smiled. Edward was just so _Edward _sometimes.

X X X X X X

"Em?" Emma's girlfriend called from their couch in their apartment. "Aren't you gonna watch? It's your favorite show."

"Be over in a sec!" She said from her office. Emma was buried under junk; stuff she hadn't used in ages.

When Carlisle told her the name of that sweet little boy, she could feel her heart beat faster. Potter. Where had she heard that name before?

"AHA!" She said to herself, finding the thing she was looking for. It was a letter from her childhood friend, Remus Lupin. Their friendship had dwindled a bit when he got into Hogwarts and she, a squib, went to Etan. They still wrote sometimes, though.

_Dear Emma-bear,_

_How are you, Miss Medical School? Your aunt told me you got in. Congrats! I'm doing fine, don't worry about this old wolf. Guess what? Do you remember that black haired guy that came with me to your graduation party? No, not the one that grabbed your bum, that was Sirius Black. The one with the messy hair, James Potter? And his girlfriend, Lily? Well, they're getting married and James told me I was absolutely not allowed to come without a date. What do you think? Please?_

_Your wolf friend, Remus aka Moony_

Emma laughed to herself as she reread the letter. She missed him, she had no idea where he was now. She then sighed; if that James and Lily were the parents of little Harry, wouldn't Remus be his guardian? Albeit he wasn't blood, but he would probably be in the will. Or that Sirius guy. She doubted either one would want little Harry to be adopted in a family of vampires. Yes, she knew about the Cullen little secret, even though they didn't know she knew. But Emma had known since the first time she saw the new doctor that everyone talked about.

She thought again, if James and Lily were dead, why hadn't Remus or Sirius gained custody of Harry once he was out of his aunt's. Or before that?

Emma sighed once more; tomorrow she would have to talk with Carlisle and explain the situation to him. As much as she knew him and his family would be great for Harry, there was also the law in the way. She had to do this the legal way, as much as she didn't want to, or risk losing her license.

**Author's Notes: -blinks- So many hits and so many alerts and so many reviews! Wow, I never knew ANY of my stories would be popular. Thank you everyone who pressed the review button, even the drop-down menu. I feel so loved... ^_^**

**So here it is, chapter 2! Wow, a bit longer in my eyes than last. To answer some question from reviews:**

**-Yes, it was meant to be 15 months, not 15 years. I'll go fix that.**

**-I do not have a set pairing yet for this. I might have a poll later, but he's only two now, let's wait a little longer. **

**-The date right now is April 1981, six months since his parents died. **

**Thank you all so much. ^_^**

**~Psycho**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in the corner of the playroom by himself, knees tucked into his chest. He watched with blank eyes as the other children played. He didn't move to join them and nobody invited him in. Not that he cared at this moment; he wanted to think.

He was different, he knew that. His parents often told him so. His mother, Lily, loved his inquisitive nature, his constant questioning about the how's and why's of life. The lady who had dropped him off at the hospital, he now knew she was his Aunt Petunia, saw his disposition in a different light.

"You're a freak, an abomination. The spawn of Hell, you should've died along with your freakish parents." She spat.

At that, in the back of the car, his head snapped up and his lip quivered a bit. He had tried to block that painful memory all morning. He remembered it clearly.

_The wand pointed at him and Harry felt his heart race but he didn't let it show. He raised his head and cold green eyes, even for a small baby, met the eerie red of his parent's murderer. The wand pointed straight at his forehead and Harry shut his eyes as he saw the green light. Then he heard a thud and cautiously he opened his eyes again. Everything was ablaze. He ran to his mother's side. _

"_Mum?" he asked softy, trying not to cry. "Mummy?" Harry coughed a bit here and felt his head start to hurt. "Mummy?...." _

_When he woke up, it was early morning in a completely new place. He was wrapped, tightly, in a blanket on the porch of someone's home. He struggled out of it and looked around. Every house looked alike. Perfectly manicured lawns and cars parked in driveways. His hand found an envelope that was beside him and he grasped it. He knew what this was. His mum and dad where dead. This letter probably said so. And whoever lived here would be his guardians. But he wanted his parents. He wanted his mum. Only she really understood him. Harry sat on the stoop, willing himself not to cry, for several hours. The door opened at little later, when Harry was bone-tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry. He stood up and looked at his Aunt for the first time in his life. _

_She stood there, hand over her agape mouth, speechless, then her eyes narrowed and she grabbed his hand and yanked him into the house. _

"_What do you think you're doing? Someone could see you!" she hissed then dropped him. Harry looked at her with wide eyes and handed her the letter, hoping to clear anything up._

Harry had spent the car ride right after that trying to get his thoughts away fromhis parents. His dead parents.

The woman had screeched to a halt and Harry watched fearfully as she yanked him out and unto the hospital steps. She threw down an envelope and got back into the car, speeding off. A tear leaked out of the corner of his eye; he missed his parents. What was he supposed to do now?

Harry unconsciously rubbed his forehead as he watched the other children file out for lunch. He stood up slowly and walked out, not in the direction of the cafeteria, but of his room. A couple of minutes later a nurse came out and exclaimed over the 'poor little child' whose parents 'died in a car accident' and whose aunt 'couldn't afford to take care of him.' The truth was she hated him, Harry knew. He yawned in her arms, and thought he tried to stay awake to see what would happen to him, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he as met with a pair of butterscotch eyes. Cold, pale hands buckled him up in the strange contraption and Harry frowned. The man continued talking to him, but Harry was deep into his thoughts. He only caught the man's name: Dr. Cullen.

"_And they have really, really cold hands and red eyes and they're suck you blood!" James said spookily, attacking Harry and tickling him. Harry shrieked with laughter._

"_James, stop it!" Lily tried to scold, but couldn't stop her smile. "He just ate! And stop telling him those stores; vampires are all bad."_

_James grinned sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair. " Aw Lily, we were just having a bit of fun." He whined as he handed the giggling baby to her._

"_Why was daddy lying mummy?" Harry asked Lily tugging on her red hair._

"_Well my little Einstein," she said, "You're father's wrong. Not all vampires have red eyes, and not all are bad and drink people blood. The good one, that is, the ones that drink animal blood, have these beautiful light-brown eyes." She sighed. "I met one the other week, as a matter of fact. Very charming young man, at the Café Lilac, down near the Leaky Cauldron." James scoffed. "Jealous?"_

"_Did he 'sparkle' for you?" James grumbled. Lily giggled._

"_Sparkle?" Harry asked._

"_Vampires sparkle in the sun, sweetie." She said then reached to kiss James on the cheek. "I'll take you over a vampire anyway." She whispered. James smiled. "I love both my little men."_

Harry knew what this doctor was. There was a faint shimmer around him. "Vampire." He said and astonished butterscotch eyes met his in the rearview mirror.

Harry sniffled and his further under his covers. He had been mad that maybe Dr. Cullen didn't want him. Maybe he used the 'I'm a vampire so I will hurt you' excuse so that he wouldn't have to put up with the freak. He hated it here. Most of the adults didn't like him, so the children followed their example and stayed away. Some of the adults acted like he was a baby, which he knew he was, but putting a diaper on a fully trained two year old didn't do good. They soon learned to keep away form the strange child and let him be. He remembered when these people came in/ He assumed they were the 'new mummy and daddy' Dr. Cullen was talking about. He didn't want new parents, people who didn't understand him. He wanted his parents. They doted on him and pinched his cheeks and even talking about changing his name. He was afraid, he loved him name, his mum told him it was his grandfather's name.

He had been so overwhelmed, he guessed, that his magic got out of control. It was worse when he was sleeping. Dreams of his parents, so close but so out of his reach, and of that night, invaded his nighttime hours. When he awoke, either by himself or by the people's screams, furniture was rearranged and once even, he accidently killed the small, yapping dog they had. It was so bad that Harry stopped sleeping. He got sick and hoped beyond hope that Dr. Cullen would come. He had specifically asked Emma for him.

Dr. Cullen hadn't come. Harry cried and tried to escape; to find him. He was weak though, and tired, and fell asleep in a tree. When he awoke, it was like déjà vu, there was Dr. Cullen.

Harry closed his eyes and a single tear leaked out.

X X X X X X

Carlisle parked his car neatly in the parking lot and another pulled up beside him. Edward, Esme, and him got out, meeting with the rest of the family.

"Oh cheer up Edward!" Alice chirped. "You're going to love him!"

"You do realize I'm meeting my many times distant cousin?" He snapped back, arms folded over his chest. Emse grabbed Edward's hand. His posture relaxed and he smiled at his "mother."

"Hello, we're here to see Dr. Sage." Carlisle told Miss Richardson. Her eyes widened at the _four_ very hot men at her desk and blushed.

"!" she said brightly. "W-what are you doing here?" Emmett snickered.

Carlisle smiled and grasped Esme's hand, bringing it to his chest. Miss Richardson's eyes saw and it seemed her whole demeanor changed. Emmett couldn't help it and coughed to cover his laugh.

"Dr. Sage has an appointment with my family."

"She's not in." she said coolly. "Emergency meeting out of town."

"Dr. Cullen?" came a small voice.

**Author's Notes: Firstly, let me apologize. I had planned for this chapter to be published earlier, but three things happened: writer's block, my computer decided to crash, and my science teacher.**

**I had this chapter written about two days after I published the last and when in class, my science teacher got mad that I wasn't copying the notes (even though I had my own set of notes) and took the chapter ****and**** my notes, ripped them up, and threw it away. **

**This chapter was hard to write in my perspective. I had no idea how I was going to do the confrontation with Emma and the Cullens, so I decided to insert this between that. Next chapter, expect drama. **

**If you have any suggestions on how it should go down, please PM me. It would help greatly. I am trying not to do pairings at this moment (let him grow up!).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for OCs. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. **

"Good afternoon Harry." Carlisle said. He heard the various reactions from his family.

"Why are you here?" he asked, a certain hopefulness in his voice. "Is this your family?"

"I had an appointment with Dr. Sage." Carlisle replied. "Come here, let me introduce you. If that's alright with Miss Richardson of course." He asked with a raised eyebrow to the unhappy receptionist.

"Do whatever you want, _Doctor._" She sneered and walked out of the lobby.

"I swear I'm going to kill that woman." Rosalie muttered so only the vampires could here. Emmett squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Harry sat down on a chair next to the small pixie-like vampire. Alice, too excited, pulled the child in her lap. Harry gasped.

"Oh he's so cute!" she gushed. Harry smiled shyly.

Carlisle introduced them all. "This is my wife, Esme." She smiled at the shy little boy. Harry waved.

"My sons Jasper," he waved, "Emmett," he saluted which made Harry giggle, "and Edward." Edward didn't say anything, just stood there with his arms folded against his chest.

"Hello Edward." Harry said softly.

"Hn."

Carlisle went on, trying to bypass that tense second. "The girls are Alice who you're sitting on." Alice proceeded to hug him tightly. "and Rosalie." Rosalie smiled softly which made Harry blush and duck his head. Harry looked at them all and broke into a wide smile.

"You are all vegetarians." He said. "So what did Dr. Sage say? Can I stay with you?"

Carlisle hesitated. Esme spoke up. "Harry come here." Alice put him down and he walked over the vampire. Esme bent down to his height and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, he was pulled into a full hug. Harry gasped, not because of the coldness of her arms, but of the feeling. The small child broke into tears and wrapped his arms around her neck. Esme grasped harder and stood, he still in her arms as he buried his face into her neck.

"Shh...it's alright. Shh..." she closed her eyes and gently rocked him. Rosalie watched, there was no way you could take this child away form the Cullens now, they were too attached, even though they'd just met him today.

"I miss my mum..." Harry sniffled. "I..."

"What's going one!" Rosalie asked as they all heard Harry's heart rate start accelerating. Harry's green orbs rolled into his head as he began to shake uncontrollably.

"He's seizing." Carlisle said. "Edward, Alice; come with me to the hospital. Jasper, bring the car. You three stay in case Miss Richardson comes back." The three vampires left at super speed, one thing on all of their minds: Help Harry

X X X X X X

Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme just stood there. Esme rubbed her arms =; he had felt warm, he was so full of life.

"I want that child." She whispered to herself.

Miss Richardson was shocked as she came in and saw that Harry was gone. She went down Rosalie's throat; she obviously hated the vampire for taking the handsome guys, and called her a "stupid blond who couldn't do anything." She blamed them for getting Harry sick, and then went on saying that hopefully the "demon" child would die. It was al Emmet could do to keep Rosalie calm and an eye on Esme. Rosalie growled slightly, eyes specked with black, thoughts amuck in her head about Harry.

Miss Richardson kept a trained eye on Emmett and switched between glaring at Rosalie and Esme as they sat waiting for Emma.

Rosalie thought of the boy. He was beautiful, just as she imagined. He was beautiful, a human child. Yet he did not carry himself at one. No child should have to go through the things that Harry has at that age. He was pale; cheeks flushed with sleep deprivation Carlisle had said was probably the case. His emerald eyes were deep with curiosity and sadness. How she wanted to help so much. Her family could give Harry the love that he craves right now. He was only two years old, not _even_ that yet. When he smiled, she just wanted to take him home right then. But really, could she, could _they_ take are of him safely? Really?

X X X X X X

Carlisle arrived at the hospital a few seconds after Edward, Alice right behind him. They started walking towards the hospital as fast as a human would go.

"Wait!" Alice grabbed Carlisle's arms to hold him back. He was a bout to protest then he saw the far away look in her butterscotch eyes.

"What?" Carlisle said, on the verge of panicking "What is it Alice?"

Edward even had a pained look on his face. "Get him to the car, NOW!"

Alice was already tugging on his arms. Carlisle though it best to follow his children's orders. Harry had stopped shaking at this point, but his breathing was severely labored and it seemed he was only getting worse.

"Dammmit!" Edward swore. "They're already here!"

Jasper, Alice, and Edward looked painted. "Whose here?" Carlisle asked desperately, looking back at Harry in the back seat of the car.

Alice had another vision. "They're-" She was cut off.

"They're fxxxing here for Harry!" Edward said to Carlisle. "I told you this was a bad idea."" Alice glared at him.

"Revenge." Jasper commented. "I feel revenge coming from them."

"Harry?" Carlisle asked. Jasper opened his mouth to reply. But then numerous cracks were heard. Dozens of people in black robe-like things and white masks appeared around them. Humans, as the vampires could hear the blood rushing though their veins, but they had the aura of vampires, the ones that drank human blood.

Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and Jasper all crouched protectively around the car; people who appeared out of thin air weren't exactly good in their books.

"Wizards." Carlisle muttered. "Be careful."

They heard Harry thrashing around the car again, screaming bloody murder, in the throes of another seizure. Carlisle was worried, the strain on a heart of is age and size could end badly. Very badly.

"You have The-Boy-Who-Lived." Said one in what was supposed to be a menacing voice.

Emmet scoffed. "Are they serious?" He, Rosalie, and Esme had arrived as soon as they heard the commotion in the distance.

"No really, think clearly. There are seven of you and dozens of us. Do you really want to lose your life over an ill-bred brat?"

That did it. Rosalie snapped; Miss Richardson had already pissed her off. She wouldn't even care about the blood; feeding off of someone who dare insult Harry would be really sick. She lunged, Emmett right beside her, cause if they touch her, someone's dying.

A voice yelled, "Avada Kedarva!" From somewhere a green light hit Rosalie in the chest. Emmett growled as she was blown backwards. She stopped herself, her feet skidding, and got up, her hair a bit frizzy, her eyes with a dark tint.

Alice looked at Jasper desperately. The battle was getting rough; now the people were shooting curses in every direction, getting more and more frustrated as the Cullens easily dodged the spells.

"You have to leave!" she told him. He opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "Take Harry and run! He won't be able to take it and neither can you!"

Jasper didn't want to leave, to leave his Alice alone. But nevertheless, what she said was true. Jasper pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Go." She whispered. Jasper nodded and ran to the car and yanked the door open, dodging a yellow beam of light. Harry had stopped shaking again and was breathing hard.

"Jasper?" Harry rasped softy.

Jasper grasped him in his arms and got ready to run as soon as there was a clear path. Then it happened. A red curse accidentally hit another one of the men, and he fell to the ground writing in pain.

Everything seemed to stop. The Cullens all looked frantically to Jasper. The blood smelled putrid to them, rather than the overwhelming scent. But to a rather new vampire, becoming sensitive to scents hadn't come to them yet.

Jasper let out a rasp growl and his arms tightened around Harry.

"Jasper!" Rosalie called and she went to run in the direction of the two. Emmett grabbed her though. To be in the path of a vampire who smelt his prey, especially on who couldn't control his blood lust, was consequential.

Harry cried out as Jasper's grip became too much. Harry suddenly stiffened and Jasper was momentarily broken out of his daze and looked at him. Harry slumped in Jasper's arms and shimmered faintly, and a flash of blinding white light was in the lot. The Cullens heard many cracks like before in that split second.

The light finally dimmed and went out. The hospital parking lot was once again empty except for the Cullens.

"What. Was. That?" Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Jasper?" Esme asked hesitantly. His face still held that pained look as he glanced down at Harry in his arms, who was now sleeping silently.

"Jasper, it's not your fault." Edward said, hearing what he was thinking. Jasper lowered Harry into the car, turned, and ran, Edward following him.

Alice got ready to run after him, but Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be back." He said.

Rosalie now had Harry in her arms and checked his pulse. "He's fine now." She said. "Just sleeping."

Alice, Carlisle, and Esme sighed in relief.

"I wonder what made him seize up like that." Esme said softly, moving a lock of hair out of his face gently.

"I don't know." Carlsile admitted. "But I do know this. They were after Harry. He is probably not safe anymore there. We'll have to take him home with us."

**Author's Notes: -peeks out- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm SO sorry this has been so long since I've updated. I am the world's worst procrastinator. So...what do you think? Yes, this chapter was fun to right and kudos to you Amanda for getting my out of my writer's block slump. And, if you have noticed, I have changed my author name. It's now , to match my neopets username. Yeah, I know I'm a dork, sue me. =) Anyway, anyone interested in being my beta? PM or email me if interested. **

**Also, have ideas for future chapters? I need all the help I can get.**

**Peace, Love, Potter. -kisses- See ya next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; recognizable stuff from respective owners.**

**Author's Note: Many of you are wondering "What the hell is she doing?!?!" Explaination is at the bottom and if you want to yell/rant at me, feel free to do so.**

Harry woke up, scared and shivering. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes readjusted to the light.

"Harry?"

He looked up to the see the worried face of Mrs. Esme. So he was safe; he felt safe when he was with Dr. Cullen or any of the Cullens.

Esme laid a pale hand on his forehead and frowned as she looked at his scar. _I'm curious. _She thought. _Where did he get that? _

"Are you feeling alright sweetie?" she asked. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." Harry said, sitting up. Esme picked him up and settled him on her lap.

"What's the matter Harry?" Esme asked, seeing as Harry frowned.

"Am I sick again?" Harry pouted which made Esme chuckle.

"No sweetie," she said, "just try not to scream much for the next few days, okay?"

Harry giggled. "Where is Dr. Cullen? And Alice, and Rosalie, and Edward, and Jasper, and Emm – " Esme laughed as she cut him off.

"Well let's see." She smiled. "Alice and Rosalie are out shopping, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are, well, wherever they are, and Carlisle is out doing some business."

Harry nodded. "Will I have to go back? Is that why Dr. Cullen is gone?"

Esme hesitated. "I'm not sure. But Harry, look at me." Those large, emerald eyes looked up at her. "My family and I will do our best to make sure you're safe." Harry's eyes sparkled and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Esme." Harry mumbled.

Esme gently kissed the top of his head. "Harry, can you tell me something? Who were those people?"

"Death Eaters." Harry murmured. "That's what mummy and daddy called them. They're bad. T-they made mummy go away," Harry's voice cracked and Esme hugged his tighter.

"It's alright sweetie." Esme crooned softly. Harry closed his eyes and let her musical voice wash over him. "Harry…if we _were _able to let you stay with us…would you? Even though you know what we are?"

Harry looked up, eyes filled with tears, but smiling nonetheless. "Of course!"

Esme smiled widely. _He's just too cute. _"Now sweetie, why don't we get you cleaned up and find something to do while we wait for everyone to come back, hm?"

She stood up and held Harry closed, humming.

_I could get used to this._

X X X X X X

Emmett's phone started vibrating in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Emmett!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"What's up?"

"Harry woke up. Esme said he's felling better."

"Okay." He hung up and turned to his brothers.

Edward sighed, jumping down from a branch above. He didn't see the beg deal on this kid anyway. He sighed again. He had to admit it; curiosity got the better of him. This human was his many times great cousin. He had the same eyes as him, his dad, and his aunt; what little memory he had of them. Harry was living relation to him.

His eyes strayed to Jasper. Jasper had it harder than them all, being less used to their hunting style. What if Harry were to hurt himself, what would they do? It had been easy to ignore the scent of that wizard's blood, it was repulsive, but with Harry…would they be able to resist?

This was a danger, keeping this human. Edward spoke up, breaking the silence. "What do you guys think of Harry?" he asked nonchalantly.

Emmett shrugged. "Rosalie like's him and he's not so bad. This might even be fun!" he grinned. Edward rolled his eyes as Emmett imagined what it would be like teaching Harry baseball.

"He's only two." Edward reminded him.

"Never to young to learn!"

"It will be…difficult." Jasper said softly. "For all of us."

"Yeah, especially for you." Emmett grinned.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alive loves the boy though." Jasper continued. "So I guess I'll just have to try harder on my restraint…" He looked up. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Edward asked. Jasper nodded.

X X X X X X

"We may have gone a bit overboard." Alice chuckled, getting into the car.

Rosalie smiled. "Harry's worth it." Alice nodded cheerfully. The two got into the car and drove off, the ride silent, each in their own thoughts.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

Alice looked over at her and smiled softly. "You're wondering about Harry." She said. "About how he feels? About what made him pass out? About whom those wizards were? About-"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "If you're done channeling Edward, yes. I'm worried. Would we be able to take care of him properly? We know nothing of taking care of children, let alone a boy wizard with emotional trauma."

"I honestly don't know." Alice said softly. "I can't see anything when he's around much. Everything just looks _bright_. But I know we'll be okay. Carlisle _is_ a doctor."

"Yeah I guess you're right. We'll just have to hope for the best."

X X X X X X

"Harry!" Alice squealed, scooping Harry in her arms. "You're alive!"

Harry smiled widely and hugged her back. "Hello Alice." He gasped.

"Oops, sorry." Alive said, loosening her hold. Edward and Emmett exchanged looks.

"We bought you some food Harry." Rosalie smiled. "You must be hungry. And some cloths and toys and-"

"Yeah, just about bought the whole store." Emmet scoffed. Rosalie glared.

"Where's Jasper?" It went quiet. "Jasper? He's out sweetie." Esme said.

"Harry!" Alice said suddenly, changing the subject. "We got cookies for you!"

"Cookies?" Harry asked eyes wide with a childish sparkle.

Everyone laughed.

X X X X X X

Harry was sitting in the Cullen's huge kitchen. His legs swung happily as he enjoyed the cookies Alice bought him.

"Edward, would you like one?" Harry asked, holding one out, trying to figure out why Edward had yet to say a word.

Both Alice and Rosalie shot him a look. Edward glared at them, took the cookie, and took a bite.

"Thank you Harry." He mumbled. Emmett snickered at his predicament.

"Do you want one too?" Harry asked Emmett also, eyes shining.

"No than- I mean, yes, thanks Harry." Emmett cowered under Rosalie's glare. Esme hid a smile, he was just too cute.

"I'll be right back." Alice said, getting up quickly and leaving.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Harry asked quietly. _Have I done something to her? Was I a bad boy?_

"Nothing sweetie; don't worry about it."

X X X X X X

"Jasper!" Alice jumped in his arms. Jasper kissed her and put the pixie-like vampire down.

"Is Harry alright? Did I hurt him? Did he say anything about me?"

"What?"

"Is he scared? Of me?" Jasper asked sharply.

Alice rolled her eyes. "This little human is one of the most fearless I've ever seen I truly think he just wants someone to love him." Alice said softly. "Were you out hunting?"

"Yeah," Jasper replied, rubbing his temples. "I cannot risk anything else. I was so close. I-"

"Jasper!" It was Alice's turn to be sharp. "Look at me." He did and she kissed him. "Come on, let's go in. Harry might have a cookie for you!" She joked.

**-hides behind computer desk- Ok, ok, I owe EVERYONE an explaination and an apology. First off, A Speck of White Amoung Black is NOT going to deleted. I did lose my muse for this story, I was literally about to rip my hair out trying to figure out what to do next. I hated that feeling. But I did feel guilty when I read the reviews from the Goodbye chapter. This is my only semi-popular story and I was letting you guys down. I felt really bad. **

**Then getting to school and _someone_ (pokes Amanda (-0amandashea0-)) helped me get my muse back. So you all have her for digging me out of the ditch called Writer's Block. I'll try to continue this story to the best of my ability. I'm sorry once again for disappointing you.**


End file.
